Even if we Argue
by Broken.Hell
Summary: Gender bent Spitfire! Au! why gender bent? because author-chan can! That's why! First ch is a one-shot, second ch is part of a three-shot. (sorry if I confuse you) Second Ch: She looked at him with fear in her emerald eyes that matched her tail. Her red fiery locks tangled up along with the net. She seemed so scared, and suddenly he remembered that he once wore that expression.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was reading some Spitfire and I had a craving (yes I call it a craving) for some gender bent Spitfire, but sadly there is very little of that, so if you know any please tell me! But then I got this awesome idea for a gender bent Spitfire! This will be a one-shot, and heck I may make this into a bunch of gender bent one-shots of them, although that depends on my lovely readers and if you guys would be interested in that.

Anyways enjoy! And favorites and reviews are always appreciated!

Warning: Teen Drama and AU! Oh and Artemis stays Artemis, pretty sure it's a unisex name, my evidence for this Artemis Fowl! Who is clearly male!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

* * *

Winnie - fem!KF

Becca (Rebecca) - Fem!Robin

Artemis – Artemis

Zac – male!Zatana

* * *

"Fine be like that Winnie!" Artemis yelled at her as he stomped down the hallway.

"What happened this time?" Becca asked her sunglasses covering up her annoyed eye roll.

"That stupid little…AGH! He has the nerve to tell me who I should and shouldn't date!" Winnie asks.

"Let me guess you told him that Jared from the football team asked you to the dance, and that you had said yes because you thought he was cute." Becca said summing up the whole thing.

"Yup, I just! Gosh darn it! That boy is aggravating." Winnie said.

"Well you know Jared does kind of have a bad rep, and-" Becca started.

"No! Don't you start with me too!" Winnie said slamming her head on her locker door accidently.

"Fine, come one we're going to be late to class." Becca said and they walked off.

* * *

~With Artemis~

"She doesn't even realize that bastard is using her." Artemis grumbled kicking the wall as he walked out of the school, classes finally over for the day.

"Hey Artie! Wait up for a sec!" Zac yelled catching up to him.

"What do you want Zac?" He asked aggravated.

"Okay clearly you are on your man rag or Winnie said something stupid." Zac stated.

"When doesn't Winnie say something stupid?" He asked.

"And when aren't you on your rag?" Zac shot back, "So what happened this time?"

"She's going to that stupid dance with Jared." Artemis spat out in disgust.

"You mean I-can-get-in-as-many-girls-pants-as-I-wan-t Jared?" Zac asked.

"Yup, tried telling her that and she flipped and I stormed out of there." Artemis.

"Dude, you got to just ask her out already." Zac said.

"Oh yeah and how am I supposed to do that?" Artemis asked.

"Go up and confess your heart out! Tell her you're sorry for all the fights and that all you've ever wanted was to have her and love her." Zac said.

"Dude, no more romance novels for you." Artemis said.

* * *

~Day of Dance~

~With Winnie~

I've been dieing to go to a dance all school year! But none of my friends would go with me and they always seemed like something you would have a date to, and now I finally have one! I only wish Art wouldn't have yelled at me like he did.

"Oh Hun, you look amazing!" My mother said to me hugged me.

"Thanks mom, Becca helped me pick the dress out." I said glancing down at the soft yellow strapless sweetheart neckline dress, whatever that meant anyway.

"Is she going with Zac?" My mom asked.

"I think so." I said shrugging and remembering Becca said something about going.

"So when is your date getting here?" My mom asked and I glanced at the clock

"He should be here soon, he said he'd pick me up at 7." I said and glancing at the clock that read 6:55.

…

…

…

7:30 and he still didn't show up. I sat on my couch and then my phone buzzed.

_Sorry babe, Jenny broke up with her bf so I'm taking her instead. U understand rite?_

_-Jared_

Artemis was right then, the little bastard was jerk! I thought as tears ran down my face and I slammed the door to my room.

* * *

~Artemis~

_Dude Jared's the dance with Jenny, apparently he took her instead and sent a txt to Winnie saying so_

_-Zac_

That little bastard! Winnie must be devastated! I know she's always wanted to go to a dance.

"Mom! Where's my dress shirt?" I yelled down the hallway.

"The white one is in your closet and the tie is in the top drawer. If you're wearing them then iron the shirt!" My mom yelled back.

"Thanks!" I said and quickly got them out and ironed the shirt like I was told.

"What do you need them for?" My mother asked rolling into the door way.

"Winnie." I said simply putting the white button down shirt over my white undershirt and then starting on my black tie.

"Finally getting the nerve then son." My mom said.

"Mom!" I said and pulled out my nicest black jeans and all black sneakers.

"Fine. Fine, but take care of that girl. And remember I want grandchildren but not too soon." My mother called out as she rolled out and I dressed myself. I looked at myself and sighed, hope she appreciates this.

"I'm off mom!" I yelled as I got the keys to my motorcycle and two helmets.

"Have fun! No curfew tonight but remember no grandchildren until you're both at least 21." My mom yelled out.

I put the other helmet in the spare compartment and sped off to Winnie's house.

* * *

~Winnie~

I heard the rumbling of a familiar bike and looked out my window. There was Art with his dark forest green bike parked in my driveway. I saw him park and get off and go to my front door.

I wiped away my tears and went to the top of the staircase.

"Oh Artemis! What a surprise!" My mom said greeting Art.

"Nice to see you again to." Art said smiling charmingly.

"Art what are you doing here?" I asked sniffling slightly.

"Well I heard there was a girl that couldn't go to the dance because her date ditched on her and I thought, 'well I can't have Winnie alone when she was so excited to go to the dance.'" He said.

"If you're just going to say I told you so just say it and go." I said to him stepping down the stairs until I was just a few feet away from him.

"Winnie that's not it. Come on. I know you've always wanted to go to a dance, so let me take you. I'll even buy you ice-cream when it's over, anything you want, and all on me." He said holding out his hand.

"Okay." I said grabbing his hand and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Mom, I'm off!" I yelled to her as she had left to the kitchen.

"Alright, no curfew but no grandkids either you got that?" My mom yelled out.

"Got it!" I yelled back and pulled Artemis out of my house as he laughed.

"My mom said the same thing." He laughed as he handed me a helmet and we were off to the dance.

~Later that night (because author-chan doesn't feel like writing the dance scenes)~

"Okay now to the Ice-cream Parlor!" I yelled and dragged him to the bike.

"Okay, okay." He said with a laugh and we got on and sped to the ice-cream shop.

When we got there, there was an elderly lady working there. It was a quaint shop that was open until 11:30, and lucky for us it was only 11.

"One cookies and cream Sunday, and a triple vanilla chocolate Sunday with extra whip cream, gummy bears, and nuts please." Artemis said and then paid the lady.

"You remembered my favorite?" I asked him.

"Of course I did." He said smiling shyly.

The lady smiled at us and handed us our order and we sat down in a booth.

"So why did you do all this?" I asked after we had been eating quietly for a while.

"Well… I knew you wanted to go to a dance, and when I heard that jackass canceled on you I just rushed over and well here we are." He said.

"Thanks Art, you made this the best dance ever." I said to him.

We quickly finished the ice cream and he drove me home.

"Hey Winnie." He said to me as I got off pulling his helmet off.

"What is it?" I asked stepping off the bike.

"Um…you see.." He started but then.

* * *

~Artemis~

Fuck it I thought to myself as I couldn't get the words out.

I grabbed her face gently and kissed her, she was tense for a while and as I was about to pull away she started kissing back.

"Winnie, I know we have our fights but I care for you too much to let that get in the way of asking you this. Winnie West, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked when we pulled away.

She smiled at me, her emerald eyes gleaming with happiness as she said, "yes!"

She threw her arms around me and we kissed again.

~Winnie~

After he walked me to my door step and kissed me goodnight, or good morning as it was like 1 in the morning.

"I'll call you later." He said to me.

"I'll be expecting it." I said and stepped inside and watched as he sped away from the window.

This was the best night ever!

* * *

A/N: This was longer than I expected it to be. Hope you guys liked it! I know they seem a bit OOC and I apologize for that. Anyways tell me what you think! Tell me if you want more genderbent one-shots, I'd love to write some more for you guys, but updates are sporadic so sorry ahead of time for that.

Love you guys!~


	2. something almost magical part 1

A/n: Hi! Sorry, I know I'm not the best at updating, but here's another gender bent mermaid Spitfire for you! Hope you like it! This is a three-shot. This will now be just random genderbent spitfire. I wasn't sure whether to just seperate this or add it on here so I just added it on here. Sorry if I confused you!

Btw they are like 16 here and this is AU again. And anything in **bold **is mermish.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ!

Names:

Wally: Winnie

Artemis: Apollo

Jade: Jackson

* * *

He had seen her, if only for a short time as he was walking down to the small cove that only he and his brother Jackson knew of. She was tangled up in fish nets her emerald green tail thrashing about trying to break free of the restraints. He stood there still for a minute, and then she noticed him.

She looked at him with fear in her emerald eyes that matched her tail. Her red fiery locks tangled up along with the net. She seemed so scared, and suddenly he remembered that he once wore that expression. He wore it every time his father had come home drunk and had found him hiding away behind some cabinet and would then proceed to beat him senseless.

He got his pocket knife and slowly made his way towards her. She had closed her eyes anticipating that he would attack her, but to her surprise she felt no pain. She opened them and saw the grey eyed messy blond haired human cutting the ropes that tied her up. She looked at him shocked as he lifted her gently and carefully wadded into the ocean until he was almost waist deep in the water. He then set her down gently and for a second she looked at him, grateful that he had helped her but then she swam off; while he just stood there as she leapt from the ocean and gave a short wave to him and then swam off into the depths.

That night when he and Jackson were up in their bedroom, their mother asleep in her bedroom and their father finally gone from their lives, had he asked his brother to tell him about the creatures he had once thought were nothing but myths and paid little attention to as a child.

"Aren't you a bit young to want to know about mermaids," Jackson teased, "Aren't you turning 17 soon?"

"Fine then don't tell me." Apollo grumbled.

"I'm just kidding with you little brother, although I'm pretty sure mom could tell you more than I could, but I'll tell you what I know." Jackson said.

Apollo nodded his head in anticipation; his curiosity peaked by the events earlier today.

"Mermaids are said to be creatures of beauty, born to the sea. They look very much like humans except the scales from their tail travel up to about their chest and their teeth have a small point to eat. They are said to drag sailors to into the depths of the sea to use their souls for magical purposes. They don't come up to the surface unless it is a storm, rumor has it they enjoy playing games in the harsh storm weather. And that's about all I know. Like I said, mom probably knows more. You have the morning off tomorrow, ask her about it." Jackson said with a yawn and was immediately asleep.

Apollo lay down in his bed dreaming of the fiery red locks and emerald eyes.

* * *

She swam to the depths until she reached a grand, dark blue, coral cave.

"**Robin!**" She yelled into the cave.

"**What is it Winnie?**" Robin yelled appearing out of her dark blue cave.

"**Will you teach me human?**" Winnie asked.

Although learning human was common, and was actually an option to learn in their schools Winnie never had much use for it. That is until now.

"**What's with the sudden interest in wanting to learn human?**" Robin asked her sky blue eyes looking at Winnie suspiciously.

"**Well…you see. You know I went exploring earlier?**" Winnie asked.

"**Yeah…**" Robin said already having an idea of where this was going.

"**Well I sort of got trapped in some nets someone had abandoned in the ocean and washed up in a cove where that village is. Well I thought I was done for but I kept thrashing and then this human came up, and you know how they warn us to be careful. I thought he was for sure going to kill me but he cut me out and carried me back to the ocean and I wanted to learn human so I could say thanks and maybe talk to him for a bit.**" Winnie finished.

Robin gave her a look and then sighed knowing her friend would keep pestering her until she gave in.

"**Alright just promise me you'll be careful.**" Robin said.

"**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you**!" Winnie said giving her friend a hug, and then they went into the cave and started with their lessons.

* * *

Apollo looked at his wheel chair bound mother as he helped her prepare lunch. His mother noticed this and he off behavior yesterday.

"Apollo, do you have something to ask me?" His mother asked wiping her hands on the small kitchen towels.

"Well…I know this may be a bit strange but what do you know about mermaids?" Apollo asked.

His mother got a slightly dreamy eyed expression and glanced out one of their windows toward the ocean and then back at him.

"Sit down, I know quite a bit." His mother simply said and he did as told and took a seat on the old wooden chair.

"As you should know mermaids are some of the most beautiful mysterious creatures. They are playful and very curious. If you do one a favor they will be very grateful and perhaps they would come to visit you again if you are lucky. They live in the depths of the ocean in caves lined with coral and sometimes precious gemstones or other things they acquired from sunken ships. They live in large communities, and are very cautious of humans but they as I said they are curious and are known to learn out language." His mother Paula started.

"So they have their own language?" Apollo asked interrupting his mother.

"Yes now don't interrupt me or I won't tell you anymore, got it?" His mother asked and he nodded.

"As I was saying they can learn our language, and are very talented in magic and most forms of art. The females have scales reaching their chests and webbed fingers with scales running up their arms up to above their elbows. While the males have scales up to above their waists and the same with the webbed fingers and scales. Their scales can change color as they grow older, sometimes taking form of a happy memory that they relate to the color, but usually they take after their eye color." His mother said.

Apollo spent the rest of the morning listening to his mother tell him about these beautiful creatures.

* * *

"**Gosh Winnie you picked it up fast."** Robin said with her usual giggle/cackle.

"**Hey, what's that supposed to mean?**" Winnie huffed.

"**Just that you don't pay much attention in school.**" Robin said with a smirk.

"**I'll have you know that I am one of the best students at our school**." Winnie huffed again.

"**Only when you apply yourself**." Robin said with a smirk.

Winnie simply huffed again and rolled her eyes.

"**Do you think I speak it well enough to go talk to him?**" Winnie asked a bit worried.

"**You'll do fine! You've learned all the speaking parts of human, the only thing you would need to learn is the writing part but if you want I can teach you that when you come back**." Robin said.

"**Well I'm going to see if he's there.**" Winnie said happily taking her brown leather bag and putting it across her shoulders and waved goodbye to her friend.

"**Bye! And thanks a bunch Robin!**" Winnie said.

"**No problem!**" Robin said waving as her friend swam off in search of the human.

* * *

Apollo sat on the rocks as the waves slowly lapped around the rocks around him. He looked off steadily into the ocean; the information he had received still fresh in his mind.

"Human!" He heard someone yell. The voice was beautiful, full of something that almost felt magical. He looked up to see her again. Fiery locks swimming around her and she dipped back into the ocean and swam closer to him. Soon she was dragging herself onto a rock right next to him.

He couldn't help but notice the glimmering green scales that matched her eyes perfectly.

"You're back." He said to her unsure of what to actually say to her.

"Well yeah, I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I actually had to learn human first from a friend of mine." She said blushing a bit.

"Well your welcome." Apollo said.

"So human what's your name?" She asked.

"Apollo, what yours?" He asked.

"My name's Winnie." She smiled up at him.

"Winnie?" He asked.

"Yup, my mom said she was exploring an old ship and found an old mantel that had the name Winnie on it, and well she liked the sound of it so much she named me that. Are you named after the Greek sun god?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was born right as the sun was rising so my mom thought it fit." He said with a shrug.

"Cool." Winnie said.

"You said you barely learned 'human' right?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, can you tell? Am I saying something wrong?" She asked.

"No, actually you are speaking it better than some of the older folk back in the village." Apollo said to her.

"Really? Thanks! Oh I brought you something!" She said and opened her brown leather bag and pulled out a gold pocket watch that coincidentally had a picture of the sun engraved on it. He opened it and it had something in another language engraved in it.

"It says **love in the light **it's mermish for love in the light." Winnie said.

"Thanks." Apollo said flipping the watch around his hand.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for you saving me. I seriously thought you were going to kill me." Winnie said.

"When I saw your scared face there was no way I would ever kill you not like I was going to anyways." Apollo murmured.

"Why is that?" Winnie asked.

Apollo turned away from her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Winnie said apologizing quickly.

"No it's just that. You reminded me of well me when my dad would come home drunk and find me." He said in a deathly hoarse voice.

"Oh…umm..." Winnie said.

"I think we should get going. My mother is probably worried about me." Apollo said getting up, the sand dry as the water had resided a bit.

"Okay, can I see you again?" Winnie asked.

"I can come again in about three days." Apollo said.

"Okay and one more thing." Winnie said sheepishly.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"Can you carry me to the water?" Winnie asked as they both realized she was kind of stranded on the rocks.

"Fine." Apollo grumbled and picked her up just like yesterday. And just like yesterday she swam off and when she was a bit away she waved and he gave a small wave back and then she swam off back into the depths of the ocean and he walked off back to his home, where his mother eyed the little gold chain hanging off his pocket but said nothing.

This was the start of something almost magical.

* * *

A/N: So this will probably be a three-shot in here. I'm putting it here just cause I don't want it separate and yeah…anyways I hope you like it. I will update when I can. Please review it would be highly appreciated!


End file.
